


Time to Improvise

by SushiOwl



Series: Pigments and Pentacles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want to hear something weird?"</p>
<p>"From you, I've come to expect it."</p>
<p>"Well, this time it's about your penis."</p>
<p>"Do tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting on this trash pile and enjoying the view.
> 
> You don't have to read Magic Needle for context, because this is just porn, but I'd appreciate it if you did anyway.

"Mm," Stiles moaned. "That's good."

"How good?" Peter asked.

"Better than sex," Stiles replied, before he thought about it. "Okay, maybe not."

Peter chuckled, leaning in to take Stiles’s lips. They tasted sweet, and he couldn't help but lick into his mouth to chase the flavor.

Stiles squirmed in his lap, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and leaning into the kiss. When they parted, he smiled. "I'm glad you didn't sleep all day today. This is nice."

"It is," Peter agreed, grabbing another strawberry and offering it to Stiles.

It was a rainy Monday, barely even two in the afternoon, and Peter was as relaxed as he could be instead of agitated that his normal sleep schedule had been interrupted by _someone_ jumping on the bed. They were on his couch, Stiles sitting sidesaddle in his lap, and they were sharing a bowl of fresh strawberries. They had a date planned for that night, a reservation at a nice café and tickets to see a movie. But that was hours away.

Stiles took a bite of the fruit, groaning as he did so, before he leaned his head back and chewed. "I feel pampered," he said before he opened his mouth to take in the rest of the strawberry.

"Good," Peter murmured to him, before he smiled as Stiles caught his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. 

Stiles’s lips continued to be delicious looking, especially when wrapped around something. He pulled back with a lingering lick, before he grabbed a strawberry and held it up to Peter’s mouth. "Want to hear something weird?" he asked.

"From you, I've come to expect it," Peter replied, before he took a bite of the strawberry.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well, this time it's about your penis."

Peter paused mid-chew, before he swallowed. "Do tell," he said.

Stiles popped the rest of the strawberry into his own mouth, going a bit red as he chewed. "Well, I..." he started, cheek bulging, then he swallowed. He looked like he wanted to avert his eyes, but he didn't. "I kinda thought that you... um... that you would have..." His voice dropped to a whisper like it was scandalous. "...a knot." He covered his eyes with his hand as his face continued to flush, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Like a dog?" Peter asked, not the least bit offended. He grabbed Stiles’s hand and pulled it away from his face so he could kiss his cheek. Stiles was cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well, like most canines," Stiles replied softly.

"You're ridiculous," Peter told him fondly.

"I know," Stiles said with a frown, before he shook his head. "I don't know why I--I mean, it's just--your penis is enough, your penis is more than enough. I love your dick, but-- _ugh._ Forget I said anything."

* * *

Peter did not forget.

A few days later, a package arrived, and as Peter signed for it, Stiles hovered around him curiously.

"What'd you get?" Stiles asked while Peter shut the door.

"It's for the both of us," Peter told him, holding the box against his chest. "Well, more for you."

"Lemme see, lemme see," Stiles whined, pawing at the box.

"So impatient," Peter told him, before he ripped the tape holding the box closed with a claw.

Stiles reached in and dug through the packing peanuts until he pulled out a smaller box with a triumphant 'ha ha!' Then he stared at the box, going still and red as the reality of it sunk in.

It was a dildo. A dildo with a knot. A dildo with a knot that was tie dye colored, green and purple, to be exact. 

Stiles was still blushing. He licked his lips. "Where did you even find this?"

"A website called Bad Dragon," Peter replied, and he smirked as Stiles gave him a wide-eyed look. "It's exactly what it sounds like: a website with dildos of animals, real and fantastical." He smiled. "Bless the furries for making this happen. But save yourself the horror and do not ever Google ‘knotting dildo’ and look at the images.”

Stiles let out a high laugh. “Noted.” He opened the box and pulled out the dildo. "Oh, soft," he said as he squished the head in his fingers. Then he rubbed the knot. "It's pretty big."

"That's actually the small size," Peter said with a shrug. "The large was as long as my arm, elbow to fingertips." He delighted a bit in Stiles’s horrified look. "If it's too big, we don't have to use it, of course," he said, leaving it all up to Stiles.

Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and worried at it a moment. "No, let's do this. If we don't I'll just keep wondering about it."

"Your wish is my command," Peter said breezily, smiling wider when Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. He set the box with the packing materials in it on the coffee table and grabbed Stiles’s hand to drag him into the bedroom.

He was a bit eager, but who wouldn't want to get their boyfriend naked and spread open wide on a dildo?

Hm, boyfriend.

He took the dildo and tossed it onto the bed, before he pulled Stiles into a kiss, causing him to moan. He pulled at his clothes, only drawing back to pull his shirt over his head or push his pants and underwear down. Then he grabbed the lube and got to work.

"Ngh, come on, I can take it," Stiles gasped, face down in a pillow with two of Peter’s fingers in his hole. "Fuck me!"

"So eager," Peter said approvingly. He loved it when Stiles got all squirmy and desperate. But he wasn't going to rush this. "Shh, patience, pet," he told him as he rubbed a hand against the small of Stiles’s back. He added a third finger, licking his lips as Stiles’s stretched hole clenched and released like it was hungry. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” Stiles whined, before he pushed himself up onto his knees like it would make Peter’s fingers fuck deeper. His cock hung heavily between his flushed thighs, looking red and angry at the head as a sticky droplet of precome slowly welled and dropped, connected by a thread until it snapped.

Peter swiped the pads of his fingers over Stiles’s prostate, feeling smug as he moaned and trembled. He was so eager that Peter decided to take pity on him and move on to the main event. He removed his fingers and grabbed the dildo, slicking it up before he pressed the tapered head against Stiles’s hole and pushed.

Stiles let out a long moan as the toy sank into him all the way to the knot. Then he whimpered and shook his ass like he wanted more. But Peter wasn't going to rush this. He wanted to savor the way Stiles fell apart. He started to thrust the dildo slowly, watching Stiles’s hole give and pull with each motion. It was sinful, obscene, and Peter wanted it seared into his retinas.

"Peter, _Peter_ , please," Stiles was begging, and Peter pushed the base of the dildo higher so it would curve more firmly against Stiles’s prostate. "Fuck!" was Stiles’s opinion.

Someday, Peter was going to give Stiles his fist and then stretch him wide enough that he could take both a toy and Peter’s cock. He wanted Stiles to abandon sense and be nothing but a ball of nerve endings, to just feel.

Stiles shifted, reaching between his legs for his dick, but Peter grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed. "None of that now," he warned, fucking him faster with the first two-thirds of the dildo. "Or I may never give you the knot."

"Please!" Stiles cried out. "I'll be good, I promise! Give to me. _Please._ "

Peter hummed like he was considering it, before he let go of Stiles’s arm and grabbed an ass cheek, squeezing it before he pushed it to the side and opened him up a little more. He gave the dildo a few pushes, the knot pressing against Stiles’s hole in a way that looked like he wasn't going to be able to take it. But Peter gave the dildo a firm hand, and the knot popped past the ring of Stiles’s hole.

Stiles let out a howl, coming all over the sheets before sagging with a whimper. When Peter gave the dildo a bit of a tug, Stiles reached back and swatted inaccurately at him. "Leave it," he slurred. "Feels good."

Peter smiled down at him, before he pushed two fingers against the base of the dildo, watching him jerk and whine. Fuck, he was beautiful, all blissed out like that.

Licking his lips, Peter undid the front of his pants, pulled his cock out then climbed further onto the bed so he was looming over Stiles. It didn't take long for Peter to pull himself off, the way Stiles looked, sounded and smelled very fresh in his mind. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’s shoulder, earning a mewl, before he came across that ass and the small of his back.

Peter sat back on his heels, surveying the view before him. Stiles was completely fucked out, probably ready for a nap, and he was striped with sticky white come. Peter should probably get a cloth and wipe that off.

Or...

Shifting closer, Peter laid his hands against that come and started to rub it into Stiles’s creamy skin. He massaged his ass for a couple minutes, before he started on his back.

"Are you staking a claim on me?" Stiles asked, voice quiet and calm.

"Perhaps," Peter said, digging his fingers into the meat of Stiles’s lower back.

Stiles gasped. "Weirdo. It's not like there are any werewolves but you around to smell me."

"That you know of," Peter replied as he finished up, leaning down to plant a kiss on Stiles’s cheek.

Stiles just grunted, smiling into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is number two in a list of one shot ideas I have for this universe. If you have suggestions, comment here or go to my [tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumbr.com)


End file.
